


We're Okay

by PrincessSelene04



Series: We Rise with the Sun [1]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Spoilers, group hug, supernova spoilers, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: The brief immediate aftermath of the battle at the cathedral.
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: We Rise with the Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564663
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	We're Okay

Nova tore her eyes away from Adrian, Max, and their dads to look at the rubble below. Max tore the wall down, but left stone and glass and everything else in its wake. From what she could tell no prodigies had gotten hurt by falling debris. She was grateful for that.

With a deep sigh, Nova turned away from the where Ace had fallen. She was angry about the lies he told her about what he’d done to her family--to  _ their  _ family--but she didn’t want to see his dead body on the ground. Didn’t want to see the puddle of blood beneath him or the lifelessness in his eyes.

“Nova!” Adrian called.

She turned her head to look at him. He was still squished between his dads further up the roof, but looking directly at her with those beautiful doe eyes of his.

Nova stepped closer to them. She felt herself growing tired now that the adrenaline in her veins was wearing off. Her limbs felt heavier and she definitely had bruises forming on her limbs and abdomen. The bee and wasp stings were starting to become painful again. 

“Yeah?” she asked.

One of Simon’s arms let go of his family, reached out, grabbed her wrist, and yanked them into their hug. 

That was the last thing Nova expected.

She stood there for a few seconds in stunned silence as Simon, Hugh, Adrian, and Max welcomed her into their embrace. One of Adrian’s arms wrapped around her waist and she felt Simon’s arm over her shoulders. Then there was Max curled into her side and one of Hugh’s hands on her other shoulder. By some miracle, they cared about her despite all the trouble she caused them.

Slowly Nova leaned her head on Adrian’s chest and wrapped one of her own arms around Max.

Adrian held her a bit tighter. “We’re alive. We’re okay. It’s over. _It’s all over_.”

The battle was, yes, but what about all the laws? And what did that… explosion of light do? She knew that it gave them their powers back, but did that mean that everyone who’d gotten neutralized got their powers back too? Or was it just the people who were close to the explosion? What about Danna and Oscar and Ruby? Ruby was neutralized in the arena with hundreds of other prodigies. And what about Genissa who’d gotten a dose of Agent N months ago when Nova stole the helmet?

“Nova,” Adrian said again.

She tilted her head up to look at him.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, not seeming to care one bit that they were surrounded by his dads and little brother. 

“We’re okay.”

She could sense the double meaning in those words. Physically they were alive and mostly unscathed. But he also meant that they--Nova and Adrian, Adrian and Nova--were okay too. They obviously had some things they needed to talk about, but that would come once the dust of the battle settled both literally and figuratively.

For now she could be comfortable with the knowledge that he wasn’t going to throw her in a prison cell for the rest of her life.

“Yeah,” she agreed softly. “We are.”

Nova pressed her cheek back against Adrian’s chest and listened to the sound of his heart beating. He was right. They were okay. No matter what happened next, that’s all that mattered. The city wasn’t destroyed. They were okay. They were alive. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We're Okay (Ch.1 fom We Rise with the Sun by PrincessSelene04/PrincessSelene126)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923530) by [Sunsetovergatlon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetovergatlon/pseuds/Sunsetovergatlon)




End file.
